<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying in the Face of Danger by fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859769">Flying in the Face of Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL/pseuds/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL'>fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Hugs, Scared Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL/pseuds/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a case, Dean has to take a trip by plane. Alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying in the Face of Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set anywhere between seasons 2-6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This particular demon had been bothering them for a while now. Always getting in their way, making their lives much more difficult than necessary. Sending demon assassins after them. In short, making their lives hell.</p><p>Exorcising him meant that there was always a small chance that he could return. And they couldn’t take any chances. So Sam and Dean decided to play it safe and burn the bones.</p><p>Except the bones were in Hawaii. Of course they were in Hawaii. As if anything in their lives was ever easy.</p><p>And of course it was Dean that had to fly there because Sam chose that exact time of year to get horribly sick.</p><p>Dean had tried to reason with him. He really did. He had tried to convince Sam that Dean should stay and take care of the nose blowing snot spewing cough obsessed moose. But Sam wasn’t having any of that.</p><p>“Killing this bastard is more important than a cold.” Sam had told Dean after almost hacking his lungs out following a coughing spell. Then, looking more pointedly at him, continued with, “And I’m not a kid anymore Dean. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>And after days and days of arguing, Dean had bought a plane ticket and flew all the way to Hawaii and back, without throwing up even once. (Or at least that’s what he’d tell Sam.) </p><p>And now he was waiting for his luggage in the airport. (Still slightly nauseous from the flight but he’d never admit that.) </p><p>Truth be told, the flights had scared the crap out of Dean Winchester. Back when he and Sam had exorcised that demon years ago when their dad had still been alive, at least he’d had Sam to comfort him. To make fun of him and his Metallica. To squeeze his arm when they hit an especially rough patch of clouds.</p><p>This time, all Dean had had was a lady on his right who spent the entire time talking away with her friend, and a man on his left, who seemed to hold on to the firm belief that Dean was, in fact, a pillow, and not one of the fiercest hunters in the entire Western Hemisphere.</p><p>But even the best hunters get scared. And right now Dean was terrified. The smell of the too many bodies in the plane still clogged his nose, and the soft mush that the flight had called food was fighting its way back to the surface. Dean could still feel the vibrations of the plane if he didn’t keep moving, which was why he kept up an agitating pace walking back and forth as he kept waiting and waiting for his bags. All of the people here were just as impatient as he was, eager to go home to their families, to their jobs, to their lives. </p><p>What was Dean going home to? Stingy motel rooms, crappy diner food, hours and hours on the road, almost getting killed every few days. Dean didn’t even know if he could call that a home.</p><p>Screw this airport. He needed to get out. Soon. </p><p>Everywhere he looked reminded him of that plane. Of the stingy old seats. Of the tiny cramped bathroom that swayed under your feet and made you nauseous. Of the horrid silence broken every few minutes by a cough or a baby’s cry. Of the endless shaking and turbulence of the plane. </p><p>Of the hours upon hours of chilling fear of that small one in a million chance the plane could go down.</p><p>The airport seemed to dislike the fact that if it denied Dean his luggage any longer, Dean would rub two parallel lines into the floor with his pacing, so it finally gave up his bag. He would have taken it with him in carry on, but God knows he had too many guns and knives in the bag for him not to have been stopped at security. </p><p>Grumbling to himself, Dean pushed through the crowd of people and hauled his bag off the line. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man that had used him as a pillow slumped against the wall, waiting for something or other. Hah. Dean thought. At least this time it would be the wall that had to endure the snoring, not Dean.</p><p>Following the flow of noisy people out of the terminal, Dean sighed as he realized that he would have to spend another hour or two in a taxi. He’d have to answer stupid questions like “How was your flight?” and “Where are you headed?” And he couldn’t just tell the taxi driver his location in case he was being tailed, so of course Dean would ask him to drop him off three blocks away from the motel room. That would mean another twenty minutes of walking, Dean calculated. Twenty minutes before he got to see Baby again. Before he got to their room and could take an incredibly long shower to wash the airplane out of him. Twenty minutes before he got to see Sam and breathe in that Patented Little Brother Scent that Sam always seemed to have. Dean had high hopes that the airplane musk would get flushed out with Sam’s smell. Not to mention hearing Sam’s voice. Oh how tired Dean was of the constant bickering and mumbling everywhere around him, not being able to make out what was being said but also never quite having a full moment of peace and quiet. </p><p>Dean walked past a row of windows that opened to the line of airplanes outside. Repressing a shudder, Dean remembered the one time on his flight to Hawaii he had braved a glance outside the airplane window at the ground below, and had almost heaved up his lunch. </p><p>The faster he got out of here the better.</p><p>The sea of people, including Dean, finally made it out to the arrival dock. He saw families launch towards their loved ones and envelop them in hugs. He saw one girl burst out crying at the sight of her boyfriend, holding up a sign that said “Welcome home! Will you marry me?” Smiling softly to himself, Dean couldn’t help the sad twinge in his gut. It wasn’t quite jealousy, but definitely something akin to it. These people didn’t know how lucky they were, with their normal jobs, peaceful lives, caring families. With their homes. </p><p>Dean shook his head and moved on. He craned his neck, looking for someone that looked like they drove a taxi. Damn it, it was just his luck that they would all be taken by the time he got out-</p><p>Dean’s eyes latched onto a sign being held high above the others. He read the word ‘JERK’ spelled out in big bold letters, and followed the arm holding it down down down to Sam’s smiling face. Sam, whose nose was red and had bags under his eyes and was definitely still sick. That didn’t stop Dean from striding over to his brother and pulling him into a quick hug. Inhaling deeply, Dean relaxed at the familiar and comforting smell of his little brother.</p><p>Sam let out a noise of surprise, but returned the embrace, coughing a bit when Dean pulled away. </p><p>“I thought you were strictly against chick flick moments?” </p><p>Dean grinned at the sound of Sam’s voice. He’d never admit it to Sam, but he had missed his little brother like crazy on his trip.</p><p>Giving Sam a playful shove, Dean teased, “The plane messed with my head. I thought you were Angelina Jolie.”</p><p>Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean and was about to say something else when he sneezed. He dug around in his pockets for a tissue, and gave Dean a panicked look when he couldn’t find one. Chuckling, Dean reached into his own pocket and gave Sam a tissue. One of the many Dean had for times like this; when Sam spent too much time thinking of others and not enough to think about himself. But that was alright, because Dean would always be there to think of Sam for him.</p><p>“C’mon, Sasquatch. You’re sick as a dog. Let’s get you home so I can see what crap you’ve been doing to yourself to ‘get better’ while I was away.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself, you know. I’m not a helpless five year old anymore.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“You’re a jerk.”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>And as they left the airport side by side, it registered to Dean that he had used the word home. But at the sight of Sam’s laughing face as Dean slid into the driver’s seat of Baby and told his car how much he missed her, Dean realized that this was exactly what he was going back to. Hours and hours of driving with Sam at his side. Joking and laughing with his brother about that man that had used Dean as his personal pillow. Listening to Led Zeppelin full blast on the road, with Dean and Sam singing along. Both brothers staying up late, watching crappy motel TV. Home.</p><p>Dean was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'm working on It's Not You</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>